deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Baltar
Baltar, also known as Baltah is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats Website Description An educated man who better fits the role of a scholar than a knight. Though he has a daughter at home whom he spoils, he treats Gudrun as part of his family. Tome Description "Before joining the knights, he was a respected educator and researcher. He has a daughter, Maimi, whom he spoils, and he gives similar treatment to Gudrun, one of his subordinates who looks and acts a lot like his daughter. Before being injured and let go, Garick once served under Baltar." Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Gudrun, One Like a Child: "I pray for Gudrun's safety often..." *On Gudrun, One Like a Child: "If I can protect her, I will." *On Gudrun, One Like a Child: "A knight in the 5th Order looks just like Maimi." *On Gudrun, One Like a Child:"...She looked like my daughter. I had to help..." *On Maimi, A Loving Daughter: "I had to leave my daughter back home." *On Maimi, A Loving Daughter: "I hope every day that she's doing okay." *On Maimi, A Loving Daughter: "My daughter's piano playing often lulls me to sleep." *On Garik, A Former Co-Worker: "I'm worried about that injured subordinate..." *On Garik, A Former Co-Worker: "...With an injury like his, he won't be able to return." *On Garik, A Former Co-Worker: "He regrets being the only survivor in that battle..." *On Garik, A Former Co-Worker: "Garik, you have to go on living... for them..." *On Mahmoud, A Former Teacher: "I was disappointed in Mr. Ma-- No. Sir Mahmoud." *On Mahmoud, A Former Teacher: "Sacrifices must be made, but I ask, at what price?" *On Mahmoud, A Former Teacher: "The desire to protect our kingdom... We shared that." *On Mahmoud, A Former Teacher: "He's so wise. It's all the more reason that he..." *On Morozof, A General: "At our age, we really shouldn't drink so much." *On Rondine, A General: "I'm sure he influences our general to the bar..." *On Melange, A Wizard: "He used the same spell, but got different results." *On Rudolf, A Concerning One: "A knight couple? Their retirement will be nice." *On Nordich, A Kind Lord: "Perhaps the prince was given too much freedom..." *On Nordich, An Unstable Heir: "Prince Nordich may be royalty, but still..." *On Wilmgard, A Kind Lord: "Why didn't the king tighten the prince's leash?" *On Wilmgard, A Kind Lord: "He should have acted first. Not that it matters now..." *"Some former students gave me this monocle as a gift." *"I was a researcher before this. It wasn't too bad." *"My monocle? I love it." *"My experience as a teacher was beneficial to me." *"Please be safe..." 'Using Key Item:' *"My daughter likes to look very feminine." *"Maybe this would look good on Gudrun too?" 'Recruitment:' *"Let me... help." 'Level Up:' *"I won't forget your kindness..." *"I receive this with gratitude." *"I see... thank you very much." *"My wish is to defeat our enemies..." 'Exile:' *"I understand. I don't have a strong enough presence..." Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights